


waves

by bruises



Series: multiship meme: vernon boyd [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Swim Team, Swimming, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 00:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6351871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira ducks her head under the water one last time and swims towards the finish line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waves

**Author's Note:**

> written for [kira rarepair week](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/kirararepairweek). for the "can you get me a towel?" prompt on my [teen wolf bingo card](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/tagged/teen-wolf-bingo).

State finals are here. Kira isn’t sure if she’s ready, but she doesn’t have time to be second-guessing herself. The other swimmers walk around the locker room like it’s no big deal; they do their warm-ups and keep to themselves. She tries not to watch them because it makes her anxious.

Her hands tremble and she hopes that she’s not going to be like this in the pool. In an attempt to calm down, Kira squeezes her eyes shut and tries to think of happier things. She thinks of Boyd and her friends and her mum’s flower shop.

After that, she takes a deep breath and looks up at the roof. The room doesn’t feel as small and everyone appears to be less confronting. Kira starts to gain some of her confidence back.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kira sees Boyd standing in the doorway. Her eyes instantly light up as she runs over to him. She wraps her arms around his neck and presses a kiss to his cheek.

“You’re here! I thought you got stuck in traffic,” Kira says. A wave of relief rushes over her and she kisses his cheek again.

“I may have broken the speed limit once or twice, but it doesn’t matter,” Boyd shrugs. “I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”

She doesn’t say anything but she keeps her arms wrapped firmly around his torso.

“You’ll be great out there, Kira,” Boyd tells her. “Remember, keep your eyes on the prize.”

Kira leans in and kisses him for good luck. “I’ll keep my eyes on the prize; you’ll be waiting at the finish line.”

“You’re too kind,” He laughs. 

* * *

Kira ducks her head under the water one last time and swims towards the finish line. She can feel her competitors making waves behind her; she _knows_ that can win this. In the water, Kira is free and her movements are fluid. Her mind is clear and the only thing she can think about is winning.

Within seconds, Kira’s fingertips graze the end of the pool. She has won the state finals.

She doesn’t realize it at first; the sound of people clapping brings her to her senses. Kira throws her arms in the air triumphantly and smiles wide. 

“And the winner for the women’s under 25s is Kira Yukimura of Beacon Hills College!”

Kira pulls her swim cap off to reveal her luscious, perfectly curled hair that falls just below her shoulders. She takes her pink goggles off and wipes small droplets of water away from her eyes. Kira looks over at the rest of her swim team and sees the proud expressions covering their faces.

A coach wearing a simple tracksuit hands her a trophy. She thanks them and tries her best not to shiver in her swimsuit as the rest of the competitors get out of the pool.

In the midst of all the celebration, Kira locks eyes with her boyfriend, Boyd. He walks over to her with a smile spread across his face and a bouquet of roses in his hands. 

“You were great out there,” Boyd grins, handing her the flowers. “I’m so proud of you, Kira.”

Kira finds herself giggling and blushing a deep shade of red. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Boyd replies, kissing her temple. 

“Can you get me a towel?” Kira asks. “Please.”

Boyd nods and leaves momentarily. He returns with Kira’s favourite fluffy, pink towel wrapped in his hands. He places it around Kira’s shoulders and sits down beside her.

“You did a great job out there today,” Their coach, says, gripping Kira’s shoulder gently. “You’re up next week, Boyd.”

“You know it, Coach,” Boyd smiles, high-fiving him.

The coach smiles at the couple and leaves the swimming pool along with the rest of the swim team. It’s quiet and comfortable and Kira feels like she could stay here forever.

With minimal effort, Boyd unlaces his shoes and takes his socks off. He then places his feet in the water and lets himself relax. 

“How did we get so lucky?” Kira mumbles, looking down at the trophy in her hands. She rests her head on her boyfriend’s shoulder and shuffles closer to him.

He places his hand on top of hers and shrugs. “I’ll never know.”

Kira smiles and looks down at the water. She watches the way the small ripples move up and down and the way they create tiny whirlpools. 

“I’ll be back; I’m going to take a quick shower and get changed,” Kira tells Boyd as she stands up.

Boyd nods and makes his way over to the bleachers to pack up any remaining swim gear. It isn’t long before Kira reappears, this time dressed in a pair of jeans and a baggy sweater. 

“Ready to go?” Boyd asks, tossing his bag over his shoulder.

Kira nods and reaches for her trophy and her roses. They walk out of the humid swimming pool and head for their car.

The sun is setting and the sky is a mix of colours. Pinks, oranges, and purples swirl together to tint the sky above them. It reminds her of the time that Boyd took her on a surprise picnic one night after training.

“What should we do for dinner?” Kira asks, twiddling her thumbs.

“What do you feel like?” Boyd prompts.

They stop at a red light and Kira sees a fast food place up head. “Burgers?”

Boyd nods. “Burgers sound so good right now. We haven’t eaten take away in _months_.”

She playfully rolls her eyes. “I hate training so much sometimes.”

“Me too. I could eat like, five burgers if I wanted to,” He jokes. 

Boyd makes a left turn and continues to drive until they get to the carpark. He pulls into a spot and rushes to Kira’s door.

“After you, state champ,” Boyd says as he opens the door.

“You’re adorable,” Kira says, looking up at him.

Boyd smiles at her; his cheeks are coloured a light shade of pink. “I know.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! // [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
